kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Treasure: Level Pack!
Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! is a Tower Defense game. Protect your gems from being stolen in this expansion pack to Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!. The gameplay and upgrades are exactly the same as in the original game, but the 15 levels in this expansion pack are new. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a tower defense game and the object of the game is to prevent the enemies from taking your gems. The enemies has to pick up a gem and carry it back to the exit for the player to lose the gem. The player only needs one gem to remain on the screen in order to win a level, but in order to achieve a Brilliant rating on a level the monsters cannot touch any of the gems. There are two resources for the player to spend, gold and mana. The player gains gold from killing enemies and it is spent on building towers and upgrading them. Mana is gained automatically over time and it is used for casting spells. If a tower is built on a tile with mana on it, mana regeneration is increased. There are three types of towers, Dens, Crypts and Temples. Each of them can only be built on one type of tile which means that the mission map determines what towers you can build where. Dens can only be built on Grass tiles, Crypts can only be built on Snow tiles and Temples can only be built on Rock tiles. Towers gain xp from killing enemies. Once a tower has enough xp to level up, the player can spend gold on leveling up that tower. On a tower's third level upgrade, the player can choose which upgrade path that tower should take. Each tower type can upgrade to two different kinds of towers. There are three available spells. The Cut Out spell removes forest on a single tile so towers can be built on that tile, the Frenzy spell increases the Fire rate of all towers for five seconds and the Meteor spell causes damage to a selected area. There are 21 in-game achievements that can be accomplished by killing enemies, upgrading towers, using spells, learning skills, leveling up and by getting high level ratings. Skills Beating levels award the player with xp and with enough xp the player gains a level. For each level, the player gains 3 skill points to level up skills. Upgrades are divided into three categories, Orcs, Undead and Demons. Most skills can be upgraded to level 5. Levels can be repeated to gain additional xp. Orcs For each skill point spent on Orc upgrades, all towers gain +1% Fire Rate. *Gold Vault - More gold in the beginning of a mission *Height Advantage - Towers on high ground cause more damage *Mining - +1 Gem in a mission *Cut Out Study - Cut Out spell cost less mana *Cut Out Mastery - Gives gold when you cut out a forest *Marksmanship - Orcish Den and Hunter's Den has a higher chance of causing critical hit *Bounty Hunting - More gold for destroying enemies *Warchief - Less upgrade cost of Dens, Dens gain more experience *Poison Mastery - Adds Poison Cloud to Dens Undead For each skill point spent on Undead upgrades, all towers gain +1% Range. *Mana Stock - More mana in the beginning of a mission *Mana Pool - More maximum mana *Soul Vault - +1 charge for Crypts *Frenzy Study - Frenzy spell cost less mana *Frenzy Mastery - Higher fire rate for towers when Frenzy is active *Mind Control - Chilling Crypt and Fearful Crypt has a higher chance of causing fear *Mana Extraction - Higher mana regeneration rate *Lich King - Less upgrade cost of Crypts, Crypts gain more experience *Ice Mastery - Adds Freeze to Crypts Demons For each skill point spent on Demon upgrades, all towers gain +1% Damage. *Basic Training - Towers gain more experience *Scorching Treasure - Enemy lose HP while carrying a gem *Adoration - +20 mana when you build a temple *Meteor Study - Meteor spell cost less mana *Meteor Mastery - Higher damage of Meteor spell *All-seeing Eye - Evileye Temple and Beholder's Temple gains more Radiance *Return Portal - Returns gems lying on the ground to the cave *Demon Lord - Less upgrade cost of Temples, Temples gain more experience *Fire Mastery - Adds Blaze to Temples Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/IriySoft/cursed-treasure-level-pack |descrip = Use an upgraded undead tower to scare an enemy }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/IriySoft/cursed-treasure-level-pack |descrip = Defeat a ninja champion }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/IriySoft/cursed-treasure-level-pack |descrip = Unlock any 10 in-game achievements }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/IriySoft/cursed-treasure-level-pack |descrip = Achieve a "brilliant" rating on all 15 levels }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2011 game Category:2011 Games